Ghost Among Us
by DELTAGOD
Summary: A RWBY OC fic. Ghost was only a small child when his parents were killed by the White Fang, he had never heard his own name. He took on a life of crime and was a mercenarie. He was a ghost to all who faced him. But now he seeks to end his Vendetta and become a hunter, to make right all his wrongs. M for language Ghost is my OC, any similarities to other OC? Sorry
1. Ghosts Walk Among Us

The rain was coming down hard now. Lightning lit up the sky every so often, spreading light through the inky black ally. The back door to a warehouse was swung open slowly as two White Fang guards came out into the rain for a smoke.

"Hey, Mickey you got a light?" One of the Guards directed to the other as he pulled out two cigarettes and handed one to his partner.

"Yeah Frank, one second." Mickey answered as he pulled a lighter out of his coat. Water was dripping off of his hood and onto the lighter. The water made it just that much harder to light the cigarette.

"Damn lighter!" Mickey cursed as he continued striking the wheel on the lighter. Trying in vain to ignite the soaked dust wick.

"Yeah, I mean where did this storm come from? Not two hours ago it was clear as can be, but now there's an actual thunderstorm above us." Frank stated as Mickey looked up into the swirling pitch blackness.

"Yeah, freaky, right?" Mickey sad as the door swung open again and another White Fang guard wandered over to them.

"Hey Jessup." Both Mickey and Frank said as Jessup took a position leaning on the wall next to them.

"Hey guys, Frank you got anymore smokes." Frank nodded before he slid a cigarette out of his jacket.

"Thanks, Mickey, light?" Mickey nodded as Jessup took the lighter and struggled as well to light the cigarette. But he got the cigarette lit and started down the alley.

"See ya in a few minutes' guys, I got to go check the Alley." Jessup leaves with a small tip of his hood and unslung his SDCR-44, throwing it around into a ready position.

"Ok, just holler if you see anything strange out there." Fred asks as he leans back against the wall. As Jessup disappears from sight, into the inky blackness of the alley

Several minutes pass with no word from Jessup. Mickey is slightly unsettled at this point by the lack of Jessup returning or yelling back.

"We should go and check on him." Fred says but jumps a little when thunder claps above them at the same time as the lighting flashes.

"Man the storm is right above us, the rain is almost sideways now. We should head in." Mickey suggests,

"No we need to go find Jess… Oh there he is. Wait why's he running?" Fred says as he unslings his rifle along with Mickey. Jessup try's to yell something to them but it is carried off by the wind. As Jessup nears them they see him looking behind himself with fear in his eyes.

"What happened Jessup?" Jessup wheels around hearing their voices.

"I saw something out there, it was tall, standing as tall as the lieutenant." Jessup stopped and his eyes went wide as he slumped against the wall.

"Oh was it a ghost, we will go check it out. Come on Frank." Mickey mocks, only to mask the fact that he himself was scared out of his wits by now.

Frank and Mickey had gone down the alley and were engulfed in the inky black cloud of shadows. They spent several minutes searching fruitlessly.

"Oh what a waste of time, there no such thing as ghosts." Fred said but was surprised to hear another set of boots in the ally with them but couldn't spot their owner.

"Fred, you hear that?" Fred nodded in acknowledgement as they both readied their weapons. Then the footfalls stopped, and Fred and Mickey both looked down the alley only to see a tall figure standing only 30 feet away from them as the lightning flashed. They aimed their rifles and found that the figure was gone when the next flash of lightning happened only 1 second later.

"Impossible, im-freaking-possible. How did it do that?" Mickey was staring at the last place the figure had been and slowly started moving towards it when the figure dropped down behind Fred. Fred gulped and slowly turned his head and was met with a black visor.

POV SWITCH

He knew that the two men he had been following were White Fang, he also knew they were around 20 years old. Such a shame, the wasted potential. He knew that their names were Fred and Mickey while the one who saw him was named Jessup.

From his perch on the ledge he saw that the Kid named Mickey was now moving towards the spot he had been but seconds ago.

The rain splashed against his thick armor, its many pats and plates were not scratched or dented. The deep black that his armor was absorbed all light that hit it, almost like a black hole.

The one piece of his armor that was not all black was his insignia, a shield with a Red Skull and crossbones with his name "Ghost" Written under it. His armor was a mix of ceramics and plate carrying equipment. His thighs, shins and arms were covered by solid titanium plates.

Around the backs of his legs he had a "Skirt" or a rounded skirt-like garment that attached to the bottom of his chest rig and went down to cover the sides and backs of his legs to his knees. The skirt was filled with rows of ceramic plates and was made of Kevlar to allow moderate mobility while retaining an extreme amount of protection from both Grimm and firearms.

His chest was covered with a bomb suit that he had modified to resist bullets just as well as it had IED's and rockets. He lowered the collar as to not obstruct his vision from his visor. His visor was deep black and hooked into his helmet and suit, never revealing his face and creating an airtight seal, this protected him against gas and noxious fumes.

Although under that armor was a young adult, so very young but wise in the ways of the world. His rich black short-cut hair was the opposite of his tan skin. His blue eyes shone in the light when he smiled, something he stopped doing years ago as he found it to be a waste of time. His body was lean and tall, his muscles were toned and well defined from years of wearing the suit. He had never socialized with normal people and never taken off his suit in public unless he was severely injured, but even then he kept everything but the necessary pieces on never revealing more than a sliver of himself to the world at once.

He was well knowledgeable. He had seen death, birth, destruction, and construction. He had seen almost all of what the awful game of life had in store for him. Although he had not experienced love, his parents were killed by the white Fang when he was eight.

He was taken in by a nice elderly Faunas man in the woods who he helped, he was cared for but not loved, something only parents could do. The man was killed by the Grimm when he was 8. He left for Vale where he then engaged in a life of crime.

Starting as a petty thief he worked his way into bigger jobs. Eventually he made it into the PMC area of business, he wowed gang leaders and company officials with his vicious efficiency. Yet only the rich and powerful could afford his price. His main employer, a mister Schnee, had contacted him dozens of times and lined his pockets well. However he was never happy, or anything for that matter.

His emotions had been blocked out completely, no remorse meant no mercy against a target despite its age or family status. No happiness meant no clouded vision on a mission. No sadness meant no tears and not feelings for humans or faunas.

He was a machine, a Ghost, because feelings passed right through him.

He looked at people not based on their looks or their feelings for one another. He never looked at girls as attractive as this would distract him, ever so slightly, from completing his goals. All he felt was anger and calm emotionless states, these two he could allow as they pushed him on in his missions.

He was soft in the beginning and this meant he left multiple survivors in the beginning, but as he lost his emotions and feeling for living things he started leaving only single survivors. That single survivor would spread his name and his legend to all those in the criminal world, kind of like a disgusting and insidious business card that had two purposes. The first being a show of his ability to those who wanted his services and a warning to those thinking about taking him on.

He eventually grew tired of the whole PMC thing and decided to put his skills to good use, taking out White Fang around Vale. He also started this as a personal vendetta against the White Fang for the death of his parents.

He had also taken a liking into the whole hunter thing, with the saving the world and killing Grimm. He sent in some legitimate Documents (Totally Forged) to the combat school by the name of Beacon. He hopped this would allow him to set his life straight and a chance at a life anew. He had been accepted, much to his surprise, which meant that the documents worked. Although he still had this mission to do and the school started the next day just to complicate things.

On ledge he could see the two men were very far apart from each other, he took the opening. He jumped down from the ledge and landed behind the man named Fred. The man turned around and looked right into his visor. He smirked knowing that this man had never heard of him before but several White Fang on the inside of the warehouse should know who he is.

The man opened his mouth to scream but was stopped as a large gauntlet grabbed his jaw and another grabbed the back of his neck.

'Such a shame, wasted potential.' Ghost mused in his head as he pulled to opposite sides with his hands. A loud snapping sound echoed through the alley as the man's vertebra was severed, killing him instantly.

Ghost quickly rushed behind the wall as the sound reached the other guard. The other White Fang upon hearing this turned around to see his friend collapse to the ground, dead.

"Show yourself!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and Ghost obliged, coming out of his hiding spot but with his weapon drawn.

Ghost came out but unhooked his first weapon from his belt and activated it. A large riot-shield unfolded covering his entire body from the front. His second weapon was a split off of his shield and was a 3 foot long modernized Warhammer.

Ghost had tested the dust infused hammer on concrete and only delivered 1400 pounds per square inch. He was not satisfied with the results so he made a modification. The hammer now had an impact activated pneumatic piston which delivered 3500 pounds of force per square inch. He was satisfied with the results to say the least.

"What are you!?" The man yelled at him frantically while fumbling with his rifles safety.

"A ghost. You will not have to remember, for I am the last person you will ever see." And with that Ghost sprinted at the man. He had to give the guy credit, he actually shot at him. However, the rounds just bounced off his shield harmlessly.

Ghost gave a low yell as he closed the distance and smashed his shield into the man's chest. Even through his helmet he could hear the man's lungs collapsing inwards as his shield shattered his ribs and shoved the broken bits further into his lungs and heart.

The man was on his knees gasping his final breaths of air, his head was tilted down. Blood ran freely from his nose and mouth. Ghost raised his shield and brought the man's chin up letting him look his killer in the eyes one final time before he died.

As he was about to let his head drop Ghost swung his hammer around and shattered the man's skull. A sickening crunch echoed through the alley and onto the street as the man's body slumped over with his head in a mangled, undistinguishable heap on his shoulders.

"Well, now I'm going to **have** to clean my shield." Ghost mumbled to himself as he headed around the corner to the door where that one man, what was his name, Jessup still sat. He looked over and shot up banging on the door in desperation, the man was upon him in a second but didn't kill him.

"Jessup, you will live. I know you don't realize it, but I only let one person live from my missions. That one man is you. Now run, and leave the criminal stuff behind." Jessup just stared at him for a second before Ghost motioned for him to go and the man ran as fast as he could. Ghost just chuckled as he cracked his neck and kicked in the door to the warehouse.

"Guess who's here guys!" Ghost yelled as he entered and pulled out his second weapon. A DAW (Dust Automatic Weapon) The first White Fang entered his sights and he depressed the trigger. A ping from the shell hitting the wall and then the ground, followed by a bloody flop as the man's body hit the ground. A hole right through his skull, bits of skull, brain and mask were littered around the floor. _'This is going to be messy one again'_ Ghost thought as three more soldiers rushed around the corner.

Ghost quickly flicked his shield into his hand as he stuck his gun through the port made for it on the shield. The soldiers ran at him. Ghost fired three bursts and 2 of them fell immediately, the last one stumbled and fell to the ground injured. 'Great, a close kill' ghost sighed as he pulled out his pistol and put it up to the man's head. He pulled the trigger and a bullet sped through the inch of air between the muzzle and the man's skull.

Ghost went through the doorway into the massive warehouse and saw a dozen White Fang troops all receiving a briefing. 'How deaf are they! There is now way they didn't hear me execute that guy and kill three others behind that wall.' Ghost looked up and made eye contact with the soldier on stage who stopped talking and looked at him with fear seeping through his mask. He was one of the people he had let go on another mission. He could tell because there was a scar on the man's arm where Ghost had plunged his knife weeks earlier.

"Well, well, well, I thought I told you to quit Rory. But it seems as though I've already let my only survivor go. So you all are out of luck." Ghost finished by bringing out his Warhammer and shield with his pistol attached to his shield so he could fire out in the direction the shield is facing.

"Who's first?" Ghost yelled as a large man with a chain sword walked towards him.

"I am." The man who owned the gruff tone was almost six and a half feet tall.

"Well look at the time, it looks like the grim reapers a little late so he told me to give you an express ticket." Ghost said as he raised his shield to block an incoming swing from the sword. The sword glanced off. They both went on parrying attacks until ghost had enough and fired his pistol, hitting the guy in his leg.

"Gahhhhhh" The White Fang soldier yelled as he fell to one knee.

"Yes, the old .50 caliber pistol with hollow point rounds, nothing like it." Ghost said as he brought his hammer around and smashed the guys should into his chest from above. He wailed in pain as the hammer shattered his collar bone and possible ruptured his lung. Ghost then brought his shield around and smashed his face in while he used his momentum to swing the hammer back around and onto the back of his head.

Ghost said nothing as he turned around and pulled out his DAW, fully depressing the trigger, 1000 rounds per minute with a 100 round magazine. No sweat, he didn't need to aim that much. After the clicking, he swung the gun back into its resting place and pulled out his pistol and went around dispatching the stray soldier that had survived.

"Time to leave and rest before the trip to Beacon." Ghost said as he walked out the front door into the street where the sun was just now coming up, albeit behind those damned storm clouds. He trudged off towards his apartment leaving the mess of bodies and gore behind for the VPD to pick up. He called 411 on one of the White Fang member's phones to alert the police to a "Disturbance" in the district at the warehouse and then departed.

It was an hour later when Ghost returned to his apartment, he stepped in and was met with the rich mahogany floors and chrome fridge. The fridge was next to the white marble counter. It was placed next to a window that overlooked the Vale central park.

He stripped his armor off and slipped it onto the mannequin which stood watch from the closet. He then proceeded to stumble into the shower and wash up before stepping out to check the time.

Ghost flipped on the clock and saw that it was…. 2AM.

"Well shit" he said flopping onto the bed after stepping out of the shower.

"That gives me 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8, 12 hours before the Airship leaves for Beacon." Ghost grumbled as he fell asleep from exhaustion.

He awoke to his alarm blaring at 7Am, he threw the covers off and took off out the door after putting his clothes on. He always wore a balaclava, yes it made him look like a criminal, but the guy who owned the coffee shop across the way "Knew" him and what he "Did" for a living.

Ghost entered the shop and received no looks from people who were there because they were so used to it by now. The shop owner looked up and wave to him.

"He Johnny, you want your usual today right?" The shopkeeper had no idea that that was his fake name, he was not Johnny, and he was a Ghost with no name. He had not learned his name and was never given one. Neither did he own a small dust shop in Vacuo, nor was he married with two kids. As he finished his thoughts he was handed a cup of coffee and brought out his wallet to pay but was stopped by the man.

"Hey it's alright, you've been a customer here for so long have this one on the house." Ghost was taken aback by the man's offer and tipped him instead.

"Thanks, I'm headed out for four years though, so I'll be like a ghost you could say, here one moment, gone the next." The bartender gave his few words he had and waved to Ghost as he left.

"Beacon…. Here I come." Ghost said as he opened the door to his apartment and gathered up his belongings. He looked back in the apartment and all that was left of his was the Mannequin which would be no use for now.

"Goodbye." He said as he left the apartment and closed the door. He started down the stairs and exited onto the streets no longer a criminal, but a huntsman in training.

He realized something as he approached the airship docks. He would become a Hunter. From this day forwards he would start a new life, one free from senseless murder and crime.

Or so he thought.


	2. Beacon with a side of Schnee

_A/N: Hey Guys, yeah just put this chapter out. I experienced some writers block near the end. But it's all good._

_Also in case anybody questioned it. _

_**I DON'T OWN RWBY, RWBY is a Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum creation. **_

_**But I do own Ghost, My OC, not related to COD in any way.  
><strong>_

_**Now that that's out of the way**_

_Enjoy Folks  
><em>

In hind-sight he probably should have ditched some of his gear at the Black Market before he made his way to the Airship. The main reason being that the duffel bags he was carrying were filled with items he could either make, or procure from the Beacon armory and workshops. Everything from trip mines and high-yield dust charges courtesy of the SDC, to multiple replacement plates for his suit and repair kits for his shield and weapons.

It was quite a pain in his opinion to carry all of this around, and then he thought 'how will everyone react when he brings out all of these arms and explosives?' He then thought about how everyone would feel with a kid with his skill set was at their school. He just waved it off and proceeded onto a more pressing matter. His identity. That little job at the SDC warehouse will most likely draw a lot of attention towards him and his name so he couldn't just walk into beacon as Ghost and expect no one to bat an eye.

"Well I could pass off as someone else and cover up the insignia's on my gear. Yeah that would work." He smirked as he kept thinking about his new identity and how to fool the other students into believing it. Just then he passed by a crime scene and saw that the store had its glass windows blown out.

"Hmmm, helluva fight they had to cause that damage." Ghost said as he continued towards the Airship docks. Several minutes of walking later he arrived at the docks and boarded the Airship that had a "Welcome Beacon Students" sign out front. 'This must be the ship.' Ghost thought dryly as he trudged up the steep boarding ramp.

The ship was one of the larger ones he had been on. It sure as hell beat the Atlas Military bull heads into the ground. Ghost remembered the last time he had been on one it was shot down. Sure, he still proceeded ahead with the mission which later, to no one's surprise, was a success, but he was still shot down in one and that left a bad impression.

Ghost had just gotten on the airship when he heard the distinct sound of air being squeezed out of someone's lungs and he spun around, his eyes darting wildly through the holes in his balaclava. What he saw made him relax a little, it was just a blond girl squeezing the life out of a smaller red themed girl.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ghost just stared blankly, although he laughed on the inside as he realized it was a family bear hug that almost ended in broken ribs and a puncture….. 'No stop that train right there, got to stop comparing everything to bodily harm and death.' Ghost thought as the TV came on. What the news said confirmed his need to change his name and insignia. The VNN came on and displayed in the center of the TV was his Insignia.

"Hello Vale, Breaking news today. Last night an entire White Fang hideout was taken down by a single man who goes by the name of Ghost. His whereabouts are unknown but he is a very dangerous." This started up several conversations throughout the Airship.

"He has been linked to multiple SDC cargo hijackings and ambushes resulting in multiple de…." The VNN reporter was cut off when a middle aged lady with glasses and her hair in a bun appeared. Her outfit was white and black with a torn cape that was purple on the inside but black on the outside with what appeared to be her insignia of a crown.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda said a Ghost quickly lost interest in her speech. He resorted to thinking about a new nick name, one that wouldn't make everyone see him as a mass murdering do-whatever-you-want-if-the-pays-good criminal.

"Well I could just use the one on my transcript. What was it, Davey Specter?" He thought long and hard before finally resting on that name. Yes his new name was Davey, unless he was ever found out. He chuckled inwardly as he thought about the reactions people would have if they found out that the one and only Ghost was right under their noses.

He heard quite a bit of yelling about throw up and the Blond girl was flailing around like a top on a motor, whereas the red girl was sprinting around trying to stop her sister from using her cape as a napkin of sorts. Ghost just nodded and pulled his cap over his eyes and dozed off. His long coat and balaclava hid his identity from those who wanted him out of the picture, and doubled as a quite comfortable sleeping bag, a Kevlar and ceramic sleeping bag.

Ghost was awoken by something shaking his shoulder, his eyes shot open and he leapt up, forgetting where he was and almost knocking the person over in the process.

"Im sorry." Ghost said as he straightened his coat letting very little emotion flow with his voice. It's not that he was concerned with not showing the emotion it was quite the opposite. He had lived a life of non-existent emotions and was just now trying to express his emotions. 'Well at least I showed some emotion' Ghost thought, in a self-congratulating way.

"No I should be the one apologizing. Im sorry for waking you so suddenly, but the Airship is docked and unloading." The girls said as she walked off down the ramp towards beacon. Ghost looked up and his mouth almost hit the floor. Beacon was amazing, astounding, or even magnificent if you wish to go that far. Its main clock tower dominated the skyline. The other buildings that jutted off were just as magnificent.

Ghost stopped his gawking and picked up his bags slinging them over his shoulder, two to a side and one hanging around his neck. It took two of the bags for his suit of armor which he had to modify ASAP to cover up the "Ghost" on it. He had his weapons and ammo in one duffle and the other large one was filled to the brim with 70 to 80 pounds of high yield explosives and replacement parts for his armor and weapons. The last bag, around his neck, was where he kept a log of all his kills and a journal where he wrote down all of his thoughts.

The journal was the one thing that kept him human throughout the years. Years filled with death and sadness, hell, it was why he joined Beacon, to get away from it all.

Ghost made his way down the ramp, but as he moved off of the ramp he was greeted with an explosion of dust that caught him off-guard. He went down to one knee and put his armored plates that were sown into the duster towards the explosion. The heat from the blast washed over him and then he was met with a jolt of electricity, followed by… Ice. 'Jesus how many different types of dust just exploded!' Ghost thought and when he looked up he was shocked by what he saw.

Two girls were standing in a small crater, one was the unidentified red girl and the other was a girls in white surrounded by cases with the SDC logo one them.

'No… it can't be her' Ghost thought as he looked up and down her figure, her hair was a pure white and skin to match. The single scar over her eye. Her eyes, Blue as the ocean and just as deep. The same eyes that watched him kill a dozen or so White Fang and street thugs. And the same eyes that saw her father's soldiers bring him to near-death.

In front of Ghost was the girl that had almost gotten him killed, how many times? He was basically seething with anger as the girl's father had wanted his head on a silver plate for the past few months. What further infuriated him was the fact that the girl was yelling at the poor red girl seemingly no reason. Despite this he retained his composer knowing that any rash behavior would reveal his identity to the Schnee almost immediately.

Ghost looked at his duster and saw that it was scorched and charred. 'Just cleaned this thing too' Ghost mused with a frustrated sigh. He looked up and saw three girls had accumulated around the luggage that was strewn on the ground. The one in red was spewing out apologetic nonsense, while the ice princess herself was continually scolding her. The last one was as unique as they came, she had a slender figure. Her outfit was purple, black with white. Her eyes were a deep amber color. They all had a quick conversation which ended in the Schnee walking off like some high and mighty being while the Amber eyed girl quickly left the red one without saying so much as a goodbye.

The girls fell to her knees and onto her back, ghost couldn't help but feel something deep inside the recesses of his heart. Was it sadness, or was it pity, he didn't know nor did he care. What he did know is that he had to make friends and who better to start with than the girl who was left in the dust by her sister and two others.

"Hey, red… Gah, whatever your name is. You need a hand?" Ghost asked in a slightly jumbled sentence as he stuck out his hand. The girl looked at him with deep…silver…eyes.

"You have… Silver eyes? That is astonishing." Ghost had suddenly found a liking in this girl, and he hadn't even talked to her yet. Then another boy wandered over…. oh it was that boy. The boy who threw up on the airship.

"Are you the one who threw up on the airship?" The girl and Ghost both asked in unison.

**Several minutes later**

Ghost had met two people in the span of a couple minutes. Jaune Arc the blond who had nothing short of the amount of confidence in approaching women that any guy would kill for. And Ruby Rose the self-proclaimed gun nut and weapon aficionado who had a scythe gun or a sythle or rythe, whatever the hell she decided to call it, Ghost couldn't decide which one sounded better.

Jaune Arcs' weapon was a standard sword and shield, the shield doubled as a sheath when collapsed, kind of like his own shield and his war hammer. He also discovered that their weapons had names, Ghost thought this whole idea of naming your weapons was pointless, it just formed unnecessary bonds.

"Do you guys know where the assembly hall is?" Ghost asks after they pass the same fountain for the third time.

"No I thought Ruby knew so I was following her." Ruby looked betrayed by what Jaune said.

"Well I was just following Davey over her, he looks like the kind of guy who knows his way around." Ruby said as she pointed at Ghost.

"Maybe there is a directory somewhere…. ah there it is." Ghost walked over and picked up a map, they easily found the hall and made it just in time for the ceremonial speech.

Ghost followed Ruby into the hall and accompanied her over to where her sister stood.

"Yang! Meet Davey, he's a new friend I just made." Yang looked over at Ghost and studied him for a few moments. Yang the judged that he was probably an alright guy.

"Hi, Yang's the name, just don't touch my hair." Yang said as she pulled her hair around her shoulder and started stroking it. Ghost was a little disturbed by this.

"Alright Yang, whatever you say." Ghost said with his standard business voice. Yang just nodded and then looked at Ruby.

"So what happened sis." Yang asked before Ruby started pouring out everything that happened immediately after Yang left.

"And then there was an explosion" Ruby said gesturing widely with her arms.

"Wow, meltdown already?" Yang said clearly not understanding the situation.

"No there was this mean girl and she wouldn't stop yelling at me, and then…" Ruby went on and on, her word vomit didn't cease until Weiss Schnee popped up out of nowhere and preceded to yell at the poor girl again.

"I can't handle much more of this crowd." Ghost said as he started walking towards the door. He was stopped as a man in a suit with a cane came up onto stage. His hair was white, or was it grey, he had a pair of small glasses on the bridge of his nose and was flanked by the lady named Glynda.

"I'll keep this brief, my name is professor Ozpin…" Ghost heard him start and then sighed as he realized the speech would be a long one. It was not, however, Ghost was almost asleep and decided to just doze off.

Ghost awoke again with someone jostling his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was met with a large pair of silver dishes that spanned his view. He jumped back when he saw Ruby looking at him with a questioning look.

"Why do you wear that mask and coat?" Ghost just stood up and walked away from the girl leaving her with just as many questions, if not more than she came to ask. 'Real smooth Ghost, now she's gonna hound you until she gets the answer she is looking for.' Ghost mentally berated himself as he entered the group sleeping area with everyone else. His footfalls were light as to not disturb those who were resting.

He eventually found a suitable spot on the floor and put all of his duffle bags down on the ground. He had this strange feeling welling up inside, and then he realized that people were giving him funny looks and moved out of his way when he walked within 6 feet of them.

"Man what is with these people?" Ghost said as he pulled out his own sleeping bag. He removed his cap and coat, but kept his face mask on. His mask was his only protection from the outside world and the feelings that came with it.

Ghost heard quite the ruckus and looked up, what he saw was the girl named Ruby fighting her sister while yelling at Weiss. It was quite the show of multitasking. Ghost, however, needed some shuteye, especially after the previous night's rampage. Ghost just pulled the sleeping bag up over his head and tried to drown out the noise that the three were making. Ghost eventually dozed off into sleeps loving embrace.

Several hours later Ghosts eyes fluttered open as he poked his head up from the sleeping bag. He saw that half the student populace had left the sleeping area, and the other half were already up and about, picking up their belongings.

Ghost felt his Scroll vibrate and was met with a brief message from Glynda, "Dear first year students, you have all be assigned a personal locker in which to store your equipment. You specialized number is 2142."

"Hmm, well I'm not going to want to carry this stuff around all day, so I guess it's off to the lockers." Ghost mumbled to himself with a mock enthusiasm. He quickly pulled on his duster and cap and headed off towards the locker room.

When he entered the locker room he encounter the two sisters yet again, he also saw the Schnee girl. But it was the girl standing next to her that her worried about. Pyrrha Nikos, she was everywhere he went, billboards, coffee and cereal ads. He just shrugged it off after she saw her pin poor Jaune to the lockers with her Javelin.

Ghost continued off in search of his locker and started counting the lockers. '2139, 2140, 2141, ah there it is 2142.' Ghost mused in his head as he came to a halt in front of his locker. He opened it up and was astounded by the space inside of the locker.

"Wow, you could fit like hundreds of weapons in these." Ghost said out loud as he marveled at the lockers. Ghost dropped his duffel bags on the ground and his heart almost stopped when the zipper on the bag holding his explosives, SDC brand explosives to be precise, broke, releasing several dozen pounds of SDC munitions onto the floor. One of his grenades rolled quite a bit before a white boot stopped it mid roll.

Ghost didn't want to look up and explain to Weiss why he had thousands of Lien of SDC explosives. He looked up anyways and was met with a face of pure ice.

"Why do you have these?" Weiss said shaking the grenade at him. It wasn't just any grenade, it was an experimental SDC prototype timed smart grenade. It exploded after the timer was up or it came within a lethal distance of a hostile target.

"That is none of your business, girl." Ghost spat out as he snatched the grenade from her and put it in the locker. He put a little bit extra poison on the "Girl".

"What…Did you just…Did you just call me GIRL! I will have you know that my name is…" Ghost remembered the other reason for him leaving the security detail for Weiss. She was full of shit, everything about her screamed "Look at me all high and mighty, I am the one and only Weiss Schnee and I am just the greatest" and it was bloody annoying. But Ghost was saved by the figurative bell.

"Will all First year students report to the Beacon cliffs for initiation." It was Glynda's voice and Ghost knew that that would be the only time that he would enjoy hearing it.

"You got lucky this time, Davey, yes I read your entire Beacon file." Ghost almost had his jaw drop under his mask when he realized that she didn't recognize him at all. It was glorious, outsmarting one of the most intelligent girls in Vale. Ghost just chuckled to himself as she walked off. 'Wait I just chuckled' Ghost realized that his feelings were starting to appear through the cracks in his rock solid exterior.

And man did it feel good.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Remember constructive critasiscm, no flaming please_

_As always, I'll have the next chapter out within two weeks_


	3. Remembering That Which You Lost

_**A/N: Yeah so two weeks my A$$ with this chapter**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to drop me a PM if you want to talk about my story**_

_**Enjoy**_

Ghost had figured one thing out over the years of his time as a mercenary, even if it was the only thing he learned.

Getting the suit on was pretty damn hard. It was quite the multi-stepped adventure.

Ghost dug through the locker and pulled out his black BDU and started putting it on. The BDU was recently washed too which was a fresh start. He had washed it before he left his apartment because it was still covered in blood from the night before last. Ghost straightened out the creases in the sleeves and pants before lacing up his black steel toed combat boots. He gave the laces one final tug before moving onto his actual padding.

Ghost was not the only one in the locker room. There were other human and faunas students watching him as he laid out his armor. Ghost looked satisfied with the layout of his armor and proceeded to put it on.

Ghost let out a small grunt as he pulled on his EOD pants. He heaved the straps up over his shoulders into a crisscross pattern on his chest. The pants had a built in "Skirt" that was armored and protected the backs of his legs down to his knees. He then knelt down into his shin and thigh pads that he pulled up and strapped on. The bottoms of his pants had hook points where the thigh pads hooked up to them, effectively making them one piece of armor.

The students were watching this whole process regardless of their own time of arrival to the initiation. Ghost found it quite entertaining that they were watching him. He just proceeded to continue his dressing. Ghost bent over and took a firm grip of the interior straps to his chest armor. He gave several small testing pulls before letting out a grunt as he hoisted the piece onto his shoulders. Ghost took pride in his personal load-bearing equipment, it helped an untold amount.

Ghost hooked the pants to the chest rig EOD vest and then slid the forearm and upper arm guards on and locked them into place. Ghost tested his articulation and picked his helmet, sliding it down over his balaclava. The helmet hissed into place before the display screen activated. While the system booted up he slid his gloves and boot guards on and locked both pairs into place.

Ghost finally pulled his shield onto his side and attached his hammer to his left hip. His EOD suits AI had finished the check and was reading a full mission load-out. On his right thigh was a munitions pouch that had ten sticky grenades and two four pound blocks of C7 timed or remote trigger explosive. On his chest rig he had ten forty-five round box magazines for his DAW and six magazines of twelve Fifty Cal rounds for his pistol. Three armor piercing, and three hollow point. His left thigh had six smart grenades from the SDC and three more four pound blocks of C7.

His helmet had a small black box mounted on the side which was a thermal and infrared target painter. His left wrist bracer was also a PDA which acted as a radio and a map if needed. Ghost stood up from the bench he was seated on and noticed that everyone had left for the cliffs already. He just stretched and pulled his collar a little and cracked his neck and back.

"Ok, let's do this." Ghost said with a smirk as he walked through the door and out towards the cliffs.

As he approached the cliffs he saw that there was one pad open, all others were occupied by students awaiting the initiation. They were all staring at him as he took his place on the pad. 'Wow is this really what they wear into combat.' Ghost mused as he looked down the line and saw everyone in pretty much the same cloths they had woken up in. Ghost had covered up his markings on his armor with black paint, which to his credit, blended in quite well.

Ghost had just settled on his spot when the man named Ozpin spoke.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ghost rolled his eyes under his visor at Ozpin's statement. Then Glynda spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today." Ghost heard Ruby give out a loud sigh.

"These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work will. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." Ghost and Ruby both let out a loud "What!" at the same time. Ghost also heard the girls in pink say "See I told you" to a boy dressed in green standing next to her. Although Ozpin was not done.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ghost gave a smirk of satisfaction and readied his weapons. Jaune, on the other-hand looked just about ready to shit himself.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug as Jaune raised his hand. Ghost mentally face palmed at Jaune for responding to a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said gulping hard. Ozpin played him no heed. As everyone entered launch positions.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ghost smirked as he was already in his position.

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" Ghost swore he saw Ozpin smirk as he answered Jaune's question.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said while he took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune continued as the girl next to him, Yang was launched. She gave a scream of excitement as she was shot off towards the forest. He was next, Ghost braced his knees and leaned into the push as he was sent sailing out over the forest. He didn't go as far as everyone else because of his 120 pound EOD suit. Albeit, not that far is still pretty far on a dust powered springboard.

As he was sailing through the air, Ghost kept an eye out for a thick patches of trees. Ghost spotted a suitable spot and fell down towards the self-designated landing zone. He pulled out his shield and used it to absorb some of the impact from the branches and tree limbs before using it as an air brake. He slowed enough to leave his knees intact but he still left a small crater where he landed.

Ghost got up from his kneeling position and looked around, letting his target identifier do the detecting. Once he got the "all clear" from the target ID'er he started moving in the direction of the relics. One thing that ghost didn't need or want was a partner. On his way down he made up his mind to avoid anyone who was traveling without a partner. He wanted to stick with his lone wolf style at Beacon, however, he knew that Ozpin would be having none of it. Ozpin would most likely assign him to a five person team.

Ghost was grumbling about various things ranging from how far the relics were to when he would see another student fight. He was interrupted by rustling in the bushes nearby. Ghost pulled out his war hammer and shield and activated both as he approached the bush. Suddenly an Ursa Major, a giant bear-like creature of Grimm, burst from behind the thick foliage. This surprised him, he had to admit, that the first Grimm he encountered would be a major of that species.

The Ursa swung at him but all Ghost had to do was raise his shield and the paw was deflected with ease. Ghost grabbed at his right thigh munition pouch and pulled out one of his sticky grenades. He rolled under the next swipe and deflected the follow up with his shield before running up to the Ursa. Ghost jammed his thumb down on the top of the grenade. The grenade let out a high pitched beep and turned red as the priming mechanism was released.

Ghost threw his arm forward and was about to plant the grenade onto the Ursa's chest when he was caught in his right side by a surprise swipe from a second Ursa. Ghost flew through the air and into a tree, breaking some of the bark.

'God damn, didn't see that coming' Ghost said as he shook his head and regained his bearings. His armor was still intact and he heard a faint beeping that started speeding up.

He looked down, and in his hand was the still active grenade. 'Well shit' He thought as he ran off towards the Ursa's. The grenades beeps were very close together indicating that he had only 5 seconds left, give or take, to get the grenade onto one of the Ursa or else he could say goodbye to his right arm. He may be wearing an EOD suit but he isn't willing to gamble with a sticky grenade that was rated for taking out Atlesian Paladin's.

The first Ursa missed its swing and Ghost just rolled under it, using his momentum to leap past the Ursa Major. Ghost landed several meters away from the Ursa Major and put his shield towards the Grimm as a rapid beeping was heard from the Ursa. The grenade was stuck squarely on the Ursa's chest. The rapid beep stopped and a high-pitched flat line was heard before a deafening explosion rocked past Ghost. Ghost looked at the Ursa and was met with a three foot window straight through the Grimm. Blood poured from the Grimm's chest as it fell forwards onto the ground in front of it.

The pool of blood was still expanding as Ghost started sprinting towards the second Ursa. The beast let out a roar as it started sprinting towards Ghost. It was unfair, for the Ursa. Ghost and the Ursa traded hits, with most being blocked by each other. Ghost faked an upwards swing and then brought he shield into the Ursa's shin, Ghost was met with the sound of shattering bone. The Ursa's leg bent in two places as it collapsed from pain and profuse bleeding from the wound.

Ghost took the opening and brought his war hammer down and smashed the Ursa's skull despite the beasts thick bone plating. The bone mask was purely ornamental to Ghost's war hammer which crushed it like a tin can in a workshop vice.

"Ok, warm up is over. Time to find these relics." Ghost said under his breath as he stretched out and folded up his hammer and shield.

Ghost made his way through the thick bushes and tightly packed trees. He pushed and snapped small branches out of his way as he forged onwards towards the relics. 'Damn thing must be around here somewhere.' Ghost thought after 10 more minutes of searching. Then he heard something. It sounded like an Ursa and his tracker was picking up an Ursa, but, it was also picking up a student on top of the Ursa and another following.

He thought he would hear screams of pain. But as he came through the trees Ghost saw a girl in pink riding an Ursa while a kid in green with a single streak of pink in his hair was chasing her. 'Well, at least I can follow them without being paired up with them.' Ghost though as he called out to the kid in green.

"Hey, You! Yeah you, mind if I tag along?" Ghost yelled out to the kid who replied with a quick nod before chasing after the girl yet again. Ghost just picked up his pace to keep up with the girl who was riding the Ursa. After a minute of running they burst through the tree line where Nora proceed to shoot the Ursa in its back with her grenade launcher. The beast fell over before Nora let out distressed sigh.

"Awwwwwwww, it's broken." Nora said as she was climbing all over the Ursa. Ghost just looked on at her with a certain fascination in his eyes. Ren took notice to this and spoke up.

"She does this a lot, you'll get used to it, I'm sure of it." Ren said as he gave ghost a pat on the back. Ghost just nodded in understanding before hearing Nora again.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." Nora had a rook on her head and was dancing about when Ren yelled her name and she just hopped back over to him. 'Quite the energetic bunch of kids if I do say so myself.' Ghost thought but was interrupted as he saw the four girls from before, if he remembered their names correctly, Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Ruby all standing by the relics. They were chess pieces, 'they must have a meaning behind each of them, I got to pick properly.' Ghost thought as he saw Pyrrha get punted over to the group by the Deathstalker that was chasing her. They were all together now, Ruby and her gang, and the other four consisting of Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

"So what piece are you picking, it seems as though there are odd numbers this year." Weiss said as Ghost moved towards the pieces. There were three pieces left, a pawn, a knight, and a king.

"I'm not really that reckless, so the knight is out of the picture. I am not above everyone else, the king is also quite helpless, so yeah, the king is out of the picture. That leaves the pawn, a master at being underestimated, he can be the only piece left and still bring down kings." Ghost finished as he picked up a pawn piece from one of the pedestals. The eight others there were quite surprised with his pick.

"Why did you pick the pawn?" The girl named Yang said.

"You will learn in time of my choice." Ghost said as the Deathstalker started its approach on the group.

"This one's mine!" Ghost said as he started sprinting off towards the Deathstalker.

"Davey, Wait!" He herd Ruby say as his shield clashed with the Deathstalkers claw. The sound it made was a bone-chilling screech.

"Don't worry about him, he seems like someone who can hold his own. He kind of reminds me of someone." Pyrrha said as they watched Davey fight the Deathstalker. Ghost brought his shield up to deflect the stinger but the Deathstalker used this as an opening and shot its claw out and grabbed Ghost around the waist.

"Gahhhhhh!" Ghost let out a yell of pain as the Deathstalker was actively trying to cut him in half with its claw. Ghost could feel his armor crumpling slightly as the Deathstalker increased its pressure. Ghost knew his suit wouldn't last much longer so he decided to use one technique he had never attempted before. He felt for his C7 charges and found them. The Deathstalker however, had opened its mouth and was pulling him towards it.

"Oh no you don't you son-of-a-bitch!" Ghost yelled as he grabbed one of the C7 charges off of his leg rig and threw it into the Deathstalkers open mouth. Ghost had rated his EOD suit for C7 but not when you are four freaking feet away from the explosive, however he would rather be blown to bits than eaten alive by a giant bug.

"We have to help him." Ruby said as she readied her weapon and started charging off. However Weiss was faster but before she could reach him an explosion went off and Ghost and the Deathstalker were engulfed in a fireball.

"No!" Pyrrha and several others yelled at the event. Their shock was replace by surprise when a figure flew out from the fire due to the blast and into a rock. They all ran up to him and saw that he was out cold. Pyrrha lifted off his helmet to find that he was still breathing but was unconscious.

However something else was happening inside his head. He was remembering his past. He was an amnesiac, he had suffered amnesia after his parents were killed and remembered very little from before the events. He could remember his parent's death and that the white fang had killed them, but nothing more. But this impact started something, it brought back his lost memories that were hidden away in the recesses of his brain. He remembered he had a sister.

**Begin Memory**

"Davey, come on Davey! It's time for dinner." His mother yelled to him.

"Coming mom!" Ghost yelled back as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs to the dinner table.

"Davey you do realize we have been waiting for ages to eat because of you." His dad said in a playful tone. His dad worked at the SDC and made a good living. His mom was a doctor at the local hospital and was very good at her job as a mom as well. His mom looked at him with deep green eyes as her brown hair cascaded down her back. Her father had light blue eyes, his hair was short and was a rich black.

"Hey brother, what were you doing up there that took you so long?" His sister asked, her green eyes gleamed in the kitchen light while her red hair fell in a ponytail behind her, she wore a smirk and looked at him with an honest curiosity.

"Oh, I was just looking at the magazines and saw an ad for Beacon Academy." Davey chirped as everyone started eating. His father and mother gave each other a happy look across the table and then his father spoke up.

"Oh son, you want to be a hunter, just like you cousin. You know your sister wants to be a hunter as well." His father said as he looked between the two children." The two children looked at each other with competition gleaming in their eyes. Their mother saw this and acted quickly.

"Now children we will have no interior conflict." She said in mock seriousness, "You two will make…" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh I wonder who that could be. Hold on a second." Their father said as he was shot a nervous look from their mom that neither child saw. Davey saw his father look through the peep hole and his face went visibly white.

"Grace, get the children and hide them. They are here." When he said that their mother got up and looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Ok children f-follow me. Y-you two n-need to hide here until we come and get you. H-however i-if we say r-run, you need to run as fast as your legs can carry you." Davey and his sister sat under the table in the corner of the house by the back door as their parents went off and the door opened. Davey and his sister looked at each other. They then heard their dad speak.

"What do you need" There was a poison in his voice. They then heard a sharp crack and their mother scream. They heard their dad groan as they hugged each other.

"We were told by the boss that you were a loose end. And the White Fang doesn't like loose ends" They heard a gunshot and then their mother yelled.

"Run!" They heard her say, but they were already out the back door and blazing across the yard. They then heard one of the men yell.

"Get the kids and burn the house." They looked behind them as they were jumping the fence and their house was on fire. They kept running not looking back. They didn't have shoes so the ground cut and stung their feet.

"Keep running sis." Davey yelled, they had ran for 20 minutes before stopping. Davey froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and was met with a foot to the stomach.

"Run Pyrrha, Run!" He yelled before he heard a loud crack of a wooden branch crashing down over his head.

**End Memory**

The group was still watching over Ghost he was breathing but that was the only sign he was still alive. Pyrrha was sitting next to him and keeping watch as the others kept watch.

"We can only watch him for another 10 minutes and then we leave him." Weiss said.

"What, why? Is it because you don't trust him. Or is it because taking longer will lower your grade." Yang yelled at Weiss.

Pyrrha was listening to the conversation when he heard a grunt coming from Davey. Pyrrha snapped back to Davey as she yelled to everyone else.

"He's waking up!" Pyrrha yelled to everyone else as they slowly came and formed a semi-circle around him.

"Ugh my bloody head." Ghost said as he rubbed his head and sat up. His vision was blurry and he looked around while someone spoke.

"You need to take it easy Davey, you were knocked out cold." Pyrrha said as Davey shook his head. Then he froze. 'That voice, could it be?!' He turned his head and saw a figure kneeling beside him, his vision was patchy at best and he couldn't confirm his thoughts. Until someone spoke.

"Pyrrha, you should give him some room." Someone said, "Yeah you don't know that that Davey Specter guy can do." Another said, although he remembered her as being Blake.

"My names not Specter." Ghost said as he started crying at the realization. He had been living 9 years without a family while in reality he had seen his sister so many times, the only problem being one thought the other was dead and the other didn't know they even had a sibling.

"What?" Pyrrha said as she looked him in the eyes. Ghost's vision was now clear and he could finally look at his sister as a sister. He had to chuckle at her choice of armor for she had taken directly for her cousins armor choice.

"What's so funny?" She said as Ghost got into a kneeling position.

"The fact that our cousin would have been quite cross with you for ripping off his armor design." Ghost finished as Pyrrha looked on in confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't follow." Pyrrha said as she continued to look puzzled. The others in the group looked at each other and were talking amongst themselves. Probably questioning his sanity.

"That night you though I died, and that night I lost you from my mind. It was only now that I remember you. Sis." Davey said as he leapt up and embraced Pyrrha. His eyes filled with tears as he sobbed into her shoulder. He was a good half foot taller than her and they barely looked the way they were when they were eight, but they were a long lost pair of siblings.

"Oh my god…. Davey!" Pyrrha said as she started sobbing as well. He tears rolled down his armor and dripped onto the grass below.

_**A/N: Didn't see that coming Eh**_

_**What will happen next chapter? Who knows... seriously who knows cuz I don't I'm still thinking of ideas.**_

_**Oh also PM me an Idea if you have one. I will give you credit next Chapter :) **_

_**Until next time.**_


	4. A thousand lies and a good disguise

**A/N: Guess who's not dead yet? ME!**

**Yeah I just took a really (Insert 10 really's here) long time getting this chapter up**

**Hope it's as good as I thought it was when writing it**

Davey and Pyrrha had been crying for the past minute before Davey got himself together and looked at the other students who were thoroughly shocked by the expression of affection from the man who was an emotionless statue to them not moments ago.

"You guys can go on, I'll be right along. It also appears that Ruby and Weiss have a bone to pick with that Nevermore." Davey said as he slid his helmet back on and locked it into place.

"Ok Davey, Come along now little brother." Pyrrha said as the rest of the group left over the hill.

"L-Little, you're only 4 minutes older than me." Davey pouted as he started his way over the hill after them.

As they crested the hill a Deathstalker had popped out of the woods behind them and the Nevermore had made its way to a tall temple in front of a cliff. Davey would have taken the time to admire the view had he not been smashed down the hill by a Deathstalker on his tail. He rolled up onto his feet and fired off a few shots from his DAW before catching up with everyone else at the bridge.

"Everyone go! Across the bridge now!" Davey shouted as the two groups started crossing the bridge. However as they were half-way across the Nevermore took off and was about to ram the bridge.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Jaune come back over here!" Davey yelled as the Nevermore slammed into the bridge sending both teams to opposite sides. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake vs. the Nevermore. While Davey, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune had to face the Deathstalker with their backs to the abyss.

It was fruitless fighting against the Deathstalker, Its armor was just too thick as no one's weapons could do anything to hurt the mighty beast. The Deathstalker stuck with its tail and Ren grabbed it. Using his blades to hack away at the weak connective tissue for the stinger.

However as soon as he had gotten the stinger lose he was thrown from the Deathstalker and into a wall.

"Ren!" Nora yelled out, clearly she was emotionally bound to this boy, one of the reasons why Ghost cleared these emotions that other people had off the table.

"Jaune, the stinger." Davey said as Jaune followed his hand and saw the stinger dangling.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled and Pyrrha simply got the message, she threw her shield and cut the Deathstalkers stinger off. It fell and pierced the Deathstalkers thick carapace.

"Nora! Nail it." Jaune said a Pyrrha got down like a spring and coiled up all the energy she could into her legs. Then Nora Jumped onto her shield and fired her hammer as Pyrrha jumped up. Nora rocketed into the sky and flew straight back down as she smashed the stinger deep into its head. The monster let out one final screech as it fell down.

Everyone was standing there watching Ruby and her team finish off the Nevermore in quite the show of Glyphs and speed.

"Well, that's a thing." Davey said a Ren stumbled over and face planted onto the floor.

"Now don't they assign teams. When we get back?" Davey said as they all nodded and started heading back towards Beacon.

**45 minutes later**

After receiving medical treatment, Davey was attending the initiation ceremony where people were assigned their teams. Ozpin walked out on stage and started the ceremony.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester." The applause for the team was quite dull and lacking as they walked off and Davey's sister walked on with her team.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin finished as Davey looked a little disappointed by his sister not being chosen over that Jaune fellow. He looked up in time to see Pyrrha knock over Jaune with a light congratulatory punch that ended up causing everyone to laugh at him. Ozpin collected himself after wiping the small smirk off of his face.

"The next team, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as Davey thought 'I called it….I so called it!' Ruby was interrupted from her shock when Yang started squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"And finally, Davey Specter. He is an exception that I did not foresee. He will be on a solo team. Team "Delta". He will act as an assistance team and occasionally take missions that no one else will take." There were shocked gasps throughout the auditorium as students realized that there had never been a solo team in the history of beacon.

"Congratulations young man, you have a bright future ahead of you." Davey stood at attention and saluted Ozpin. This drew a few murmurs from the crowd and caused his sisters look to change to one of concern and curiosity. As Davey left the stage and people started funneling out of the auditorium Pyrrha came up to Davey.

"What did you do during those 9 years? Davey?" Pyrrha was met with a sigh and a hurt look that said 'If I told you, you would never look at me ever again'.

"Pyrrha, have you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Don't pry Pyrrha. It will come with time." Pyrrha just sadly walked back over to her team and left for their dorm room. Davey himself made it to his dorm room and closed the door silently before plopping onto the bed and turning out the light.

Davey woke up at 8:45 in the morning by the time on his clock.

"Shit class starts in 15 minutes." Davey mumbled to himself as he slipped out of bed still wearing his balaclava and trench coat. He then heard a knocking on his door. 'Hmm who could that be?' Davey shuffled over to the door and opened it, and standing there, was Ruby and Yang.

"Yes?" Davey yawned.

"Yang and I took the job of getting you to class on time." Ruby said with her usual excitement. Davey just groaned and nodded in acknowledgement of her statement. Yang just spun around on her heel and walked back towards their dorm with Ruby in tow.

"Well, looks like we have classes today." Davey said with mock enthusiasm to no one in particular. Davey pulled on his school uniform and put his plate carrier on underneath. 'Never hurts to be ready for anything' He thought giving one final shoulder rotation to make sure the vest was on comfortably underneath his uniform.

Davey picked up his bag and glanced over to the clock.

"Well shit… class starts in…." Davey started but was cut off by the Schnee girl next door.

"That's 5 minutes from now you complete dolt!" Davey could have sworn that even those on the other floors of the dorm were informed by the Schnee's announcement.

Davey had just left the room when he was met with a stampede of students, totaling eight of them. They all rushed by him as he readjusted his balaclava and vest before running after them. Years of mercenary work sure does pay off in the physical fitness side of things, especially after wearing that suit all the time.

Ten minutes later they arrive at Professor Port's class, for Grimm studies or some other such class. Davey took his seat in-between team JNPR and RWBY. He then pulled out his notepad and sketchbook. He saw no reason in listening to the bombastic old man who was speaking, although his mustache was quite the spectacle. Instead Davey spent the class drawing, however, near the end of class it appeared as though Weiss had chosen to fight a special Grimm on-stage and was offered advice by her team leader, Ruby. She promptly threw a tantrum on the stage all because her team lead was being helpful. 'Damn, I would have killed for support like that from my team lead when I was working in squads' Davey thought as he wore a mask of blank emotions on his face.

He looked around and saw that Belladonna girl from earlier. She looked like someone worth socializing with, or so he thought. Before he could make up his mind Weiss stormed out of the room and was followed by Ruby, who left a trail of…Rose Petals?... in her wake. Davey thought nothing of it and left for the next class, Combat class with Professor Goodwitch.

Davey was in the locker room changing into his combat outfit when **it **returned.

_"__Hey Ghost, it's time to play, you know you could break a few heads out there on the floor if you just let me…"_ Davey clutched his head and shouted back at them.

"Dammit, get the hell out of my head" Davey shouted, thankfully no one was in the locker room or else he would have looked absolutely insane at this point.

_"__Fine, fine, fine, I'm going…. Seeesh, don't forget, I'm always here Ghost. I will always be here." _The voice faded as Davey sat down and continued to put his armor on. 'I thought I got rid of him months ago, looks like I was wrong' Davey though as he clicked his helmet on and walked out into the arena to join the others sitting on the sidelines waiting to be called.

Davey took his seat next to team's RWBY and Yang. Ruby looked over to her left as she felt the seat bend a little as someone sat down next to her. Ruby wiped her head to the side to start a conversation with the student who took a seat next to her.

"Hi, how…are…you?" Ruby trailed off as she looked to her left and was at shoulder height with the seated figure next to her. She tilted her head upwards, her eyes staring into a pitch black visor. 'Oh, it's Davey. His suit is a lot bigger than I originally thought from just initiation. Maybe I can ask him about it later along with his weapons!' Ruby was getting giddy even though she wasn't talking to him.

"Ruby… Ruby….. Ruby…. Ruby?" Davey decided to give up on trying to snap Ruby out of whatever she was doing even though her eyes were burning holes through his ballistic face-mask.

"Okay, who else is there to ask?" Davey drew out the O in okay as he pondered who to ask. That was right he could ask Blake, she would give him a straightforward answer and not go off and talk about anything in particular. Blake was sitting a row down from him so all he had to do was lean forward and ask her about the class he was in and what they would do in it.

'Okay you can do this Davey, wait is she reading….' Davey was in the position to look over her shoulder and read a few lines from her book. 'Wait…. Is that…. Ninjas of Love?!' Davey remembered when he read that book, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Albeit it wasn't for everyone but he like it nonetheless. He realized what part she was on and his face started to blush but he pushed that aside to ask he about the class.

"Blake." Davey said as he tapped her on the shoulder. Blake reacted in a way that befitted anyone who was caught reading that kind of book by anyone else. She let out a squeak before her hand moved faster than Davey could blink and she had slipped the bookmark in and snapped the book shut. It was over faster than Davey could comprehend but he just held back a chuckle and waited for her to respond.

"What do you want?" Blake spat with a certain hostility that wasn't uncommon with her personality.

"I was just wondering about class. What class is this?" Blake let out a long drawn-out sigh before she answered.

"This is combat class with Professor Goodwitch. Now let me get back to what I was doing." Blake said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you also got guts to read Ninjas of Love in front of other people. It was quite enjoyable, although you don't look like someone who's into that." Davey smirked as he caught a deep blush speed across Blake's face. She promptly hid her face in her book. Davey chuckled as he leaned back on his seat.

Unbeknownst to Davey Blake was having a small panic attack and he mind was working overtime. 'Wait! What! What did he say? Does he like the same books I do? Should I ask him after class? Would he make a good friend? What does he mean "although you don't look like someone who was into that"?'

Blake was continuing to have her small inner conflict as Glynda walked out onto the arena floor.

"Students, welcome to my combat class. I have used a random number assignment to arrange fighting pairs." There were assorted nods of agreement as Glynda pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose.

"The first pairing is Davey Specter against Jaune Arc." Glynda grimaced as the fact of what she said dawned on her. Davey stood up and cracked his neck as he walked down towards the ring. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jaune standing up before Pyrrha grabbed his hand and said something to him. Davey notice a blush on Pyrrha's cheeks as she let go of Jaune's hand, as he saw this he thought 'If Pyrrha doesn't go out with that kid I'll eat my Kevlar vest' Davey chuckled to himself as he set foot on the stage. As he was walking past he was stopped by Glynda.

"Go easy on the young man…. Mr. Specter?" Glynda said with concern as Davey brushed past her and entered a fighting stance at the other side of the arena. Glynda was having second thoughts about this and decide to switch up the pairs to something that was fairer.

"Mr. Arc, I have reconsidered and Mr. Specter will fight Ms. Xiao Long." Team RWBY let out a cheer as Yang walked up to the ring and readied her weapons. Two golden gauntlets that covered her forearm and appeared to have built in shotguns which she could use to modify her punching strength, kind of like Davey's hammer and its piston.

"Looks like it's just you and me Blondie." Davey said as he deployed his hammer and shield. Yang just smirked and deployed her own weapon. Glynda raised her riding crop above her head as Yang and Davey got into combat stances. Davey immediately spotted that Yang's stance was very sloppy, yet it telegraphed a very aggressive fighting style to Davey. Davey took up a defensive stance using his shield like it should be used, kept between yourself and your opponent.

"Fight!" Glynda shouted as she swung her riding crop down signaling the start of the fight.

For Blake, Weiss, and Ruby it looked like Davey was just standing there waiting for Yang to obliterate him but Blake notice something about Davey's stance that was barely noticeable to the others present. As Yang approached Davey planted his foot behind himself and braced against his shield. Blake just smirked as Weiss and Ruby were yelling their own views at the arena.

"You dolt! Don't just stand there, move or at least try and fight!" Weiss yelled as Ruby offered some completely different opinions.

"Get him Yang! Knock his socks…. Err… His bomb suit off!" Ruby yelled as her sister barreled towards Davey at break neck speeds.

Yang was ten feet away when Davey braced as hard as he could. He put all his weight against the shield as Yang's fist collided with the reinforced titanium shield. She sent shell after shell into his shield before Davey had enough and swung his shield as hard as he could. The shield connected with her stomach as he rushed forward, taking her staggering as an opening and swung his Warhammer around. The Warhammer had a serrated edge to it. Yang saw this coming and jumped back as the Warhammer passed four inches from her face.

"Hahahahaha…. Is that all you got…. I mean there were some drunks in…" Yang trailed off and froze. Davey took this as strange and just looked at her. Then something caught his eye through his visor. It was a sliver of gold, around four centimeters in length and just barely visible, had it been any smaller he would have needed an electron microscope to see it. Then he remembered what she said the first day they met. 'Don't touch my hair. Well shit' Davey looked up and saw that Yang's hair was now on fire, like actually on fire. Her eyes were a deep crimson and at that moment Davey realized he better get his shield up and fast.

"You Monster!" Yang yelled as she let forth a wall of flame. Davey braced himself against the shield as yang shot forth using her gauntlets for propulsion. Round after round of buckshot impacted Davey's shield as her assault continued. Yang just kept slamming her fists into his shield as Davey realized something, 'She isn't getting tired! I can't keep up with… oh shit' Just then Davey lost grip with his foot and his shield fell forwards allowing Yang to deliver a slug straight to his chest with a fierce uppercut.

Davey felt the slug punch through his outer armor and stop in his inner platting. Davey was thrown back by that last punch and tumbled a bit before coming to a stop. Davey picked himself up off the ground in time to see Yang's fist collide with his chest again. Her fist shattered his ceramic plate and dented the front of his chest piece. He was sent tumbling again before smashing into the wall leaving quite a size-able dent.

"Don't touch MY HAIR!" Yang said before walking back to her seat leaving a crushed Davey in her wake.

"Holy hell, was that really necessary, if that piece of hair was any smaller I would have had to take it to the Atlesian R&D facility to view it." Davey joked as he pried himself out of the wall. He looked down and realized that her fist hat scratched the chest piece a bit more than he thought and had taken off a bit of paint. 'Oh shoot the paint' Davey thought as he looked down and bright as day sitting on his chest was his insignia, the Skull and cross-bones peeking through the black paint. He thought quickly and pulled of his front plate and shoved it into his bag before anyone looked.

"That was close." Davey said as he zipped up his bag and headed to the locker room to change.

**15 minutes later**

Davey had just finished up his shower and had thrown on his school uniform. The headmaster had told him that they were allowed to wear their own addition to the uniform. Davey had opted to stick with his Balaclava and his Gloves. Davey still didn't feel comfortable with people seeing him. It was lunchtime so Davey was headed to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

Davey swung the doors to the cafeteria open and walked in on the apocalypse. Yang had Pyrrha in a headlock while ruby was riding around on Nora's back with her cape around Nora's neck. Blake and Ren were going at it in a very civilized way. That is if rolling around on the ground and pulling hair is very civilized at all. Weiss and, oh god, poor Jaune were having a "Scuffle" which was pretty much Weiss absolutely mopping the floor with Jaune. Davey just stood there staring at them along with the rest of the students present.

It was a circle of destruction, tables were flipped and broken, probably Yang, while food was splattered on the floor as well. There were students, as well as professors watching the madness unfold. One who was watching was Professor Port who seemed to be throwing words of advice into the fray.

"How did this happen Professor?" Davey asked Professor Port, who looked quite peeved that he had been interrupted from watching the show.

"You see young man, Pyrrha was just walking by Yang when she was bumped and spilled her yogurt into Yang's hair. Now Yang, being overly protective of her mane, lept up into full on in-armed conflict with Pyrrha. Both teams seeing their teammates in trouble lept in leading to what you see right now." Port motioned to the fray as Pyrrha was pile-driven into a table by Yang as Nora threw Ruby across the "battlefield" into Jaune.

"Oh dear." Port Said as his mustache twitched violently.

"What is it Professor?" Davey said as he looked around.

"Run students! Run for your lives! Ms. Goodwitch is here!" Professor Port said as he sprinted towards the opposite door with several students who heard him in tow. Oobleck had also heard him and knew what that meant for them. Professor Oobleck had burst through the door leaving a man shaped hole in the door. Davey turned around and saw Professor Goodwitch red as a beat walking up to the group.

"Students!" Goodwitch said and everyone stopped fighting and looked. Nora was attempting to stuff an Apple into Ruby's mouth while Ruby was chocking her with her cape. Weiss had frozen Jaune and was about to impale him with a knife she had picked-up. Yang was about to lay-into Pyrrha with a ridiculous hay-maker, the latter of which had picked up a tray to act as a shield. Blake was currently chocking Ren with her ribbon, her bow was untouched and sat perfectly on her head which Davey found interesting.

Glynda put all the tables back in position as the student's stood in front of her. She pushed her glasses up as Davey took a spot next to her. She then made a 180 turn and walked out through the door from which she came.

"I was honestly expecting her to kill you guys." Davey said with all honesty as he looked at the two teams whose jaws touched the floor.

"Is that it? Is that all she's going to do?" Several of the team members said.

"It appears that way. Well you all should get cleaned up." Davey said as he motioned to team JNPR and RWBY with their filthy uniforms.

"This is going to be a long 4 years." Davey said as he walked away from the carnage that Glynda clearly didn't want to deal with at that time.

**A/N: Yeah so that's the chapter :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, those things help you know**

**As always have a nice day until I get the next chapter up**


	5. One Good Save Changes Nothing

**A/N: Notice that this chapter is short... this chapter was also the brainchild of my writers block... just something I wrote to get something out... Please take it as such, also this is the shortest chapter in this story, this is also due to the writers block. Thank you for your understanding.**

Davey was confused as to why Ozpin had taken him to his office after the whole incident in the cafeteria.

"Why did you want to see me sir?" Davey asked as he took a seat across from Ozpin at his desk.

"You see, Davey… we all have secrets, dark secrets for that matter." Ozpin said as he noticed Davey shit slightly in his seat before speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin didn't answer his question with his next statement.

"You are an excellent fighter and I would be grateful if you accompanied team RWBY to the Emerald Forest for a combat mission." Ozpin finished as the intercom came to life.

"Attention! Will team RWBY make its way to Professor Ozpins office?" The voice cut off as Davey reclined in his seat in Ozpins office. Ghost took another drink of the substance on the desk and decided that it was not water only after the second swig.

"Mr. Nikos, why do you wear that mask?" Ozpin was, of course, referring to the pitch black mask on his head that covered all but his eyes. Even indoors he wore his standard black trench coat.

"That is of a sensitive nature. If you are capable of understanding that." Davey finished his voice deadpanned, as Ozpin nodded in agreement. Ozpin took another swig of his coffee and said the last thing Davey wanted to hear.

"You hid who you were quite well…" Ozpin said over the rim of his cup. Davey's mind was running at a million miles a second. 'Does he know?' Davey kept thinking as Ozpin smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Davey asked as he slightly shifted in the seat.

"Don't play dumb with me… Ghost." Ozpin smirked as Davey turned around and scanned the room for Glynda. Once he was satisfied that Glynda was nowhere to be seen he turned back around brining himself to face Ozpin.

"And no, she doesn't know. I would prefer we kept it that way." Ozpin finished as Davey contemplated what to say next. 'So Ozpin doesn't want Glynda to know, probably for the best' Davey muses as his eyes meet with Ozpins.

"Who else knows…That I am him?" Ozpin looked to the ceiling as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Well… Aside from me, no one knows." Ozpin finished as Davey sighed in slight relief. 'At least I can slightly trust Ozpin' Davey thought as the door opened behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ruby waving vigorously towards him as team JNPR followed team RWBY in. He gave a slight wave back as the teams took seats next to him.

"So what is this meeting about?" Yang said as her team got settled in their seats.

"You see, Davey and yourselves will be patrolling the emerald forest for Grimm and exterminating any you see." Ozpin finished as Davey spoke.

"Reports say there will be heavy Grimm resistance in the area. Don't get killed." Ozpin finished as Davey nodded and made his way out the door. Team RWBY looked at him like he was crazy.

"Heavy Grimm resistance, with all due respect sir, I'm not saying that we are not skilled warriors but that seems a little absurd!" The heiress said as Ozpin took another drink from his cup.

"It's not just your four, you have him." Ozpin pointed to Davey as he disappeared around the corner.

"Professor... He just as new as us." Ruby whined.

"He is no stranger to fighting, he can more than handle himself in the field. You are dismissed, you head out in one hour." Ozpin said as Weiss huffed before turning and walking out, Yang nodded in agreement, Blake wondered even more about who this man was, and Ruby, well Ruby was wondering how powerful he actually was to earn such respect from the great Ozpin.

Davey kept a steady pace to the locker room where they would get equipped and ready for combat. As they arrived Ruby noticed something strange, Davey was right next to team JNPR and team RWBY's lockers, not that she minded or anything. She though he was the coolest guy in the world, weapon wise.

The teams made their way to their lockers before initiating conversation with one another. Davey, on the other hand, was quite content with the silence. He pulled on his black bdu and went to work with getting his suit on. Ruby was watching intently as she was already dressed and ready, hell, everyone was ready except for Davey who was putting on multiple layers of armor. Davey finished putting his armor on when he locked his helmet and gloves in place. Davey turned to them before opening his wrist PDA and seeing that they were supposed to be at the dropship in 15 minutes.

"Alright ladies! We move out in 15 minutes." Davey shouted as he clipped his DAW onto his back with his hammer and shield following shortly on his hip.

"Roger that!" Ruby replied in an energetic fashion as she fell in behind Davey, the rest of her team and Jaune's team following shortly. They marched, well turned into a blob halfway, to the helipad where the transport was waiting. The pilot was sitting on the cargo ramp when he looked up and locked eyes/visors/ with Ghost. The pilot recognized him almost immediately, those weapons, that armor, it was Ghost and he had no doubts.

"Sir!" The pilot said saluting Davey making Davey internally face palm.

"At ease pilot. I assume you know where to take us." The pilot nodded at Ghost before turning around. He tried to move but was halted by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ghost right behind him.

"Yes." He said with a slight hitch in his voice.

"Don't tell them I'm Ghost, my name is Davey. Affirmative?" Ghost said as the pilot gave him a nod and took off towards the cockpit to finish launch procedure. Davey, with his secret under temporary wraps, took a seat and clipped in. Davey heaved a subtle sigh as he looked over to team RWBY and JNPR who were engaged in conversation with each other.

_"__They haven't even seen heavy combat and we have."_ The voice, it hadn't spoken for a while now, but now it appears it wants to be heard.

_"__I wonder if any of them will die. That would be interesting."_ The voice said again but with a new vigor. Davey was getting frustrated by what the voice wanted, it wanted someone to get hurt, it wanted satisfaction.

"Shut Up!" Davey growled as the voice slowly stopped, realizing right now wasn't the best time to try and win him over.

Davey noticed that his comment was a little too loud as Pyrrha was looking at him with concern prevalent in her eyes.

"Davey are you all right?" Pyrrha asked in a calm and sincere voice.

"Yes… I'm fine." Davey said in response which prompted Pyrrha to ease up a little. Then the plane shook after something collided with the hull and a few alarms were heard in the cockpit. Davey rushed up to the cockpit to find the pilot struggling with the controls.

"What happened?" Davey asked the pilot as he continued to pull on the stick of the craft.

"We've been hit by something, probably a Nevermore's feathers. I guess we can make it to our final destination before I HAVE to put here down.

"Affirmative." Davey said as he returned to the cargo hold.

"Listen up! We won't be able to go back on this plane, Ozpin will send another to pick us up after we complete our mission." There were a few nods and nervous glances shared between the two teams.

"Let's get ready for some Grimm killing!" Davey said with a new tone in his voice as the plane touched down quite violently before its engines sputtered out. The two teams and Davey disembarked from the Bull head while keeping their heads on the swivel. Davey turned on his target identifier and scanned the surroundings. He spotted at least thirty Beowolves in the vicinity. He dropped to his knee and pulled out his DAW before pulling back the charging handle and chambering the next round.

"Ruby, Jaune, we have thirty Beowolves to out 12 o' clock." Davey said as they conveyed what he said to their teams.

"Open fire!" Davey shouted as he started letting out five round bursts from his DAW dropping or injuring a Beowolf with every burst. They were dealing with the hostiles to their front when an Ursa leaped out of the foliage and straight at Weiss.

"Weiss! Look out!" Davey yelled as he pushed her out of the way while simultaneously holstering his DAW and bringing out his Hammer and Shield. Once she was out of the way he let loose with his hammer and shield alternating blows against the Ursa's thick bone plating and hide. He spared a glance back at the other kids who now appeared to be in combat with three Ursa themselves. Davey looked back and saw the Ursa's clawed par swinging down which he intercepted with his shield. The might paw pushed him back as he returned the shove with his shield opening up the Ursa to a devastating counter.

Davey stepped back before propelling himself forth into the Ursa's chest crushing its ribs and staggering it quite badly.

"Weiss, finish it." Davey said as Weiss shot forward without hesitation and stabbed the beast through its broken chest plate. Davey stood up from his kneeling position and turned around to see team RWBY and JNPR cleaning up. There were a number of burnt, Yang, sliced, Blake, Ruby, and Jaune, and crushed, Nora, creatures of Grimm in that area.

"That was it?" Davey said quite disappointed as he looked at the exhausted teens that stood before him, except for Nora, and questioned their effectiveness as a team. Then he heard a bullhead and looked to the source. It was a bullhead alright and standing in the cargo doorway was Ozpin, with his signature cup of coffee.

"Was that supposed to be a challenge Ozpin?" Davey shouted up at him as Ozpin replied with just a smirk.

"I have to congratulate you all on a successful mission, even though the Grimm numbers were greatly exaggerated." Davey could have sworn that Ozpin sounded disappointed.

"Well, why don't you nine get back to Beacon and enjoy some rest?" Ozpin stated as everyone nodded and hopped on. When Davey sat down he was greeted with someone tapping on his shoulder, it was Weiss.

"He I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there… This doesn't mean anything though." She said that last part in an accusatory manor, it seemed she did that a lot. Davey just shrugged and spoke.

"Well, I didn't want anything bad to happen to our resident Ice Queen, no did I?" He said as Weiss got all flustered. He chuckled and spoke again.

"Geez sorry I forgot you didn't like that name." He chuckled again as Weiss sulked off and sat down with her team. After the thirty minute ride they arrived back at Beacon and headed straight to their rooms for some much needed rest. After a few congratulations and goodbyes Davey entered his room and locked the door. He stripped off his armor and weapons, leaving them on his dresser, as he entered the shower and washed up.

_"__I do say that was a good save…even though she didn't deserve it"_ The voice spat at Davey as he clutched his head and spoke back.

"I need to protect them, its least I can do." Davey said as the voice shot back.

_"__Oh…I see, she tries to kill you and you just drop it…and save her!" _It practically yelled back as he crumpled to the floor of the shower.

"That was her father, she has no ill intentions against me!" He screamed at the voice, trying to shut it up.

_"__Oh… alright…. we'll see how that plays out"_ The voice said in a playful tune as Davey stumbled from the shower and snatched up the towel to dry his body. After he dried up and got dressed he decided that tonight there would be no dinner, he need to sleep, and just like that he dove into bed. He would sleep, no dreams, no horrors, and no fear. Yeah… Only in his dreams.

**A/N: Expect an update soon cheers!**


	6. With A Heavy Heart

It is with a heavy heart... that I say that two days ago at 4:34 PM, Our friend, our inspiration, and our fellow creator has passed away. Monty Oum, at the age of 33 years old, died in the hospital in which he resided for his final hours. Monty, even though I had never met him, was an amazing inspiration for all my stories and many, thousands of other stories here, on fan fiction and other sites. To me, Monty was a creative Genius... he was a great mind that was cut off to early. He lived a relativity short life but he accomplished so much, and hey... he created his own Anime... something he always wanted to do.

In spite of his passing, the community will carry on his vision of RWBY and its colorful cast (Unintentional Pun) of characters. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Zwei, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Sun, Neptune, Neo, Cinder, Roman, Perry, Peter, Bartholomew, Ozpin, Glynda, Peach, Crow, James, Emerald, Mercury, Penny, Adam, Junior, Miltia, and Melanie will all miss him, their creator, and the mind that brought them into their world. The world of Remnant, A world filled with corrupt business, terrorist organizations, heroes and villains, monsters of darkness, and much more... so much more.

I recently mailed a letter into the Rooster Teeth offices regarding the death of Monty and explaining my experience upon reading the news of his death. How Monty was one of my inspirations to start writing fan-fiction. His death will not deter me, it will not crush me, it will strengthen my creative image, it will bring up the creative visions that he kick started those long years ago when RWBY volume I Episode I hit the YouTube's.

Goodbye Monty... you will be missed. Even though you are gone, buried beneath the soil or the waves, we will honor you. Just remember that stories are told, retold, and then told again. Through these telling's they lose their core, but Monty's life was not a story... it was a legend... the Legend of Monty Oum. A writer, an artist, a friend, and an inspiration.

Because it is through these great feats that we reach greatness, some... are cut down by life, this cruel game we play, before we can achieve greatness... However, Monty achieved this level of existence... by reaching the hearts of millions and inspiring thousands of them to continue where he left us off. His final chapter may have been written but from his final chapter springs countless more, from those who those pages touched, from the countless his world filled with sadness, joy, excitement, sympathy, and so many more, countless emotions.

Monty... I know you can't read this because your time, unfortunately, has passed, I wish you the best of luck in the great blue yonder. Also if there was some world that I could go to, despite the fact that there are creatures of darkness and an evil terrorist organization running around, it would be Remnant. I hope you have fun at Beacon Monty... Don't beat up on Jaune too much… I finish this with tears in my eyes and a knot in my stomach.

We all loved you Monty… We always will, and we will never forget you.

Monty Oum

Born: June 22, 1981

Died: February 1, 2015


End file.
